Deaths
There are many 'deaths '''the player can experience while playing. They all occur in the form of a jumpscare. Running Out of Power This is a very common way to die, especially with new players, as they will use/waste too much power. If the player happens to run out of power, the room will go dark, closed doors will open, the HUD disappears, and the player will be forced to wait in the dark for a moment. Then, players will see Freddy's lit face flickering in the left door. As his face flashes in the dark, a playful, music box-like version of the song Toreador (song here) will play. After a short while, the entire room will go dark again for a random amount of time before Freddy jumps up and screams at the player, resulting in death. The player can survive this encounter so long as the player doesn't move ("playing dead", as Phone Guy suggests.) This may result in a longer version of Freddy's song, allowing the player more time to survive until 6 A.M. Animatronics The animatronics (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy Fazbear) can all come after the player, wandering around the pizzeria until arriving at the player's doors. If the player leaves a door open while a character is outside it, the next time they put down their monitor the character will be in the player's face screaming and the background will be shaking violently, resulting in a game over. Bonnie appears to be the most aggressive of the three main animatronics. They take paths, with Bonnie approaching from the left and Chica approaching from the right. As such, Bonnie always appears in the left door, and Chica always appears in the right door. If the player is viewing the monitors and hears the faint sound of breathing/moaning, it means that either Bonnie or Chica will be waiting to attack when the screen is lowered. Foxy, unlike the other 3 animatronics, stays in Pirate Cove until he is triggered to attack. He will then sprint down the West Hall toward the Office. To determine whether Foxy is or will shortly attack, the player can check on CAM 1C; if the curtains concealing Pirate Cove are open and Foxy is missing, he is already on his way. However, whether or not the camera is looked at does not determine whether he's coming, and he can and will kill the player if neglected. Viewing CAM 2A once Foxy has left will trigger his sprint animation, leaving the player with only a moment to close the door. If Foxy reaches the room and the left door is closed, he will simply bang on it four times and return back to Pirate Cove. Whenever he bangs on the door, sometimes 5% of the player's power is drained as a result. A method commonly employed to delay Foxy's attack is to view Pirate Cove, and if he is missing, immediately shut the left door, ''then view CAM 2A to trigger his sprint. He will then simply bang on the door and reset. Further into the game, Freddy will begin to advance. He is more direct when it comes to getting to the player, staying in the dark and out of view as he beelines toward the Office. It should be noted that he never backs away, like the others. He never appears in the right-side door's blind spot, but can sneak in while the player is not looking. His movements are accompanied by a low-pitched, slow laugh. It should also be noted that when Freddy is at the East Hall corner (CAM 4B), he can move from that position by one room over. Keeping a heavy eye on him will backfire, so it's better to close the right door and check for Bonnie and Foxy. If Freddy is in the dining room or bathrooms, it's safe to open the right door as long as Chica's not there. This is how the player can avoid Freddy. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is thought to be a hallucination that appears under certain conditions: on any night, especially the 3rd night, there's a small chance that the poster in the West Hall Corner (CAM 2B) can change from a picture of Freddy to the picture of Golden Freddy. If the player exits the Monitor without switching to another camera, Golden Freddy will be sitting there in front of the player. Images of the animatronics and the phrase "IT'S ME" will rapidly blink on the screen. After a few seconds of staring at Golden Freddy, the close-up of his face seen on the special poster will cover the whole screen, resulting in game over. Occasionally, the game crashes as well. Dying from Golden Freddy can be easily avoided by returning to the monitor quickly or by switching to another camera before lowering the monitor. Game Over Screen In the event the player is caught/killed, the game will display a game over screen. In this screen, the player's eyeballs and teeth can be seen sticking out of the Freddy Fazbear suit. Trivia * Whenever the player is attacked by an animatronic, the monitors in the background seem to show a reflection of them from behind. This can be seen clearly when Foxy attacks. * Foxy and Golden Freddy are the only two animatronics with unique killscreens. Neither of them jump in the player's face; Foxy appears in doorway only, while Golden Freddy simply appears as a still-image close-up. * Freddy is the only animatronic that is able to kill the player after the power goes out. *